Quest for Truth?
by StaroftheCity
Summary: Hero of the galaxy? Honoring past sacrifices? One-shot of the Thrawn disaster from Ghent's POV... or rather, lack of view. For people who are interested in the opinions of "minor" characters.


_So many computers… and I'm not allowed to touch any of them._ Zakarisz Ghent sighed and continued walking through the data lab in the Alliance Intelligence headquarters on Coruscant. His fingers itched to reach out and touch the keypads, to start a journey into binary, to examine the pattern of an Imperial wavelength signal, to do… something!

Instead, he kept walking, aware that every Intelligence agent in the room had his eye trained on the slicer. The agents had tried – and failed – to examine Ghent without blatantly staring at him. Their gazes made him feel uncomfortable, in the very least. Palm-sweating, near-hyperventilating anxious was probably a better description of the state he was in now. He didn't really understand people very well, and who knew what they could be thinking about him? How much did they know already?

Ghent had been alternating between leaning against the back wall and aimlessly wandering around the lab ever since he got there. Six hours ago. _"Stay put and don't cause any trouble" _were Karrde's instructions to him when he dumped him in the lab hours before. Did he honestly expect a natural slicer like Ghent to be placed in a top governmental computer lab and not cause any trouble? Still, a job was a job, and Ghent didn't want to lose his over his unusual instinct to spend time with computers.

He had just returned to leaning against the back wall when the portal next to him slid open. His boss, Talon Karrde, walked in, flanked by a dozen Senate security guards. Even the sight of the intimidating guards couldn't waver Ghent's relief at seeing a familiar face. "Sorry," Karrde said, "Procuring the appropriate room for you took a lot of… persuading." He flashed a classic con-man smile and led Ghent out of the lab and through the maze of AI hallways, up and down lift tubes, and even down a few decrepit emergency stairways.

Finally, they reached their destination: a computer lab marked "Private Research" on the portal. After stepping inside, Ghent estimated the room to be roughly 10m squared, although that was not his first observation. In the center of the room, taking up approximately 80% of the floor space, was a super-computer, currently in a dormant state. Several monitors rose from the middle, and touch pads providing access to a multitude of functions were implanted near the front of the computer. A single hover-chair idled in front of the various monitors. Ghent immediately sat down and began commanding to the computer – he had to learn the specs and capabilities before he could get to any _real_ work. In a vain attempt to gain Ghent's attention, Karrde cleared his throat. Loudly. Several times…

Eventually, the young slicer got the hint and looked up, slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"This is the best equipment that could be acquired under such short notice." Karrde explained.

"Bigger isn't always better." Ghent retorted, as the equipment he was given was obviously not the best the Republic had. Two months ago, the new prototype had been released for a computer half this size with more applicable capabilities, why couldn't they have provided him with that?

Trying to focus on the task at hand Ghent, turned back to the computer when a familiar figure pushed its way through the security guards. Although he spent most of his time wading deep into electric coding, he could recognize Princess Leia Organa Solo, hero of the Rebellion and respected politician of the New Republic.

"Zakarisz Ghent." Leia stated, "I've tracked you down to personally wish you well in your quest for truth. The integrity and honor of the heroes of this galaxy are not things to be trifled with. Admiral Ackbar-" she paused, and Ghent noticed the clouding of her eyes and slight tremble in her voice. Was she about to cry? And then, as sudden as it appeared, the Princess was back to her confident, reassuring self.

"Admiral Ackbar has done many great services for this galaxy, and I am glad to find that some respectful citizens still honor his past sacrifices by believing in him now."

Respectful citizens? Yes, Ghent needed to hack and track Ackbar's bank accounts to see if he was framed for money pilfering, but that didn't have much to do with "honoring his past sacrifices." Ghent shrugged and replied "Ok." before turning to the computer once more.

Karrde, seemingly mortified at his employee's disregard, spoke up. "Your Highness, we are honored by your well-wishes. Rest assured, Ghent is a very…" he paused, not quite sure how to describe the young, blue-haired boy who worked for him. "_focused_ worker. He will not rest until his job is accomplished." Karrde had just complemented and pressured Ghent at the same time. However, the slicer had already drifted deep enough into the code as to not care when he would rest.

With a smile and a nod, the Princess parted the guards and left. Karrde left soon behind her, but not before reminding Ghent to comm him as soon as he found anything. Ghent agreed with and absent minded nod. _Why is everyone so worried over Ackbar? He's just one guy. I guess I just don't understand most people…_ but computers, now Ghent understood computers very well.


End file.
